LYIO: Summer Days
by Writie
Summary: Link and Tracy spend a day at the beach, a flashback set in the LYIO Universe.


**LYIO Summer Days **

**

* * *

******

**Rated: PG**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters or Hairspray, just the storyline idea. I do own Vinnie though. :P_

**A/N: **_This is a flashback from the LYIO Universe, it's set with the LYIO background but is not being used as an actual chapter for LYIO, which is why I have posted it as a one-shot. This was written in honor of the 300th thread on Fan Forum for Zac and Nikki, and also written because some pretty amazing people who kept asking for it! Jess wouldn't leave me alone and she had a little army of people backing her up who also wanted 'happy Trink' I guess there is a handful of Trink lovers amongst the millions of Vinnie lovers, so you gotta try to please them too. ;) I dedicate this to Jess for never giving up, Sher who seemed to give me puppy eyes, Christi who offered herself up for it, and all the others that Jess managed to rally together. lol Hope you all like it. Oh and it's also dedicated to the 300th thread and all the amazing people there. Love you guys! _

_**Summary: **__Link and Tracy enjoy a day at the beach during one of the last days of Summer. Set in LYIO Universe. _

_

* * *

___

The Baltimore sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, and Tracy couldn't think of a better way to spend one of the last days of Summer than at the beach with her friends. Seaweed and Penny had scampered off somewhere and now it was just her and Link sitting on the beach towels enjoying the sun beaming down on them. Link was sitting in front of her while she slowly began rubbing suntan lotion onto his back. Link had given her a promise ring the night before and she couldn't have felt happier. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She couldn't look at the ring without smiling like an idiot for no reason. She smoothed the lotion over his tone shoulders and then down his muscular arms, admiring his perfect skin and enjoying the feel of him beneath her fingertips. He tossed her a glance and a smile that made her heart melt when her hands reached his lower back. He bit his lower lip and the way he was looking at her made her feel sexy and wanted. She wanted to jump his bones and some of the forbidden thoughts she was having would have sent her poor mother into cardiac arrest. Link turned fully around, leaned in and softly kissed her. She smiled against his lips causing him to smile while guiding her back on to the towel and hovering over her. She giggled before pulling him into another kiss.

"Link Larkin?" Tammy called interrupting their mini make out session. Link and Tracy moved apart but Link remained closely laying against her not caring what anyone thought. "Wow, looking good." She blushed bashfully. Amber was with Tammy and a few of the other girls. She rolled her eyes at Tammy and the sight of Link and Tracy looking all romantic made Amber feel sick.

"Oh it's just Tracy. I was worried for a moment there that Link was being attacked by a killer whale! Although some may actually prefer the killer whale if given a choice." Amber laughed cruelly. "Tracy where's your swimsuit? Do they not make them in your size?" She asked blinking innocently. Tracy's faced burned red and it wasn't from the heat of the sun. Link sat up on the towel glaring at Amber. Tracy took in the appearance of Amber and the other girls, all revealing skin in their swimsuits with their perfect bodies. Tracy was still wearing her t-shirt over her swimsuit slowly trying to work up the courage to take it off for when they hit the water. She was used to Amber constantly saying bad things about her so maybe it shouldn't have bothered her. But it did sometimes, beyond her control, especially when it was said in front of Link.

"Amber, you're bitter because you don't have a boyfriend or a spot on the show and nobody likes you. So why don't you get lost? Oh and you have a huge zit on your forehead, your mother must have missed that one!" Link snickered. Amber seemed to gasp and shriek at the same time while the other girls she was with tried to stifle their laughter.

"Ugh!" Amber groaned angrily before storming off with her minions following closely behind.

"Thank you." Tracy spoke softly unable to bring herself to look at him. Link studied her thoughtfully stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on." Link urged grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "Lets go swimming." He suggested with a tempting smile, but when Tracy felt his hands at the hem of her shirt lifting it up she immediately panicked.

"I don't feel like swimming." Tracy blurted out pushing his hands away and Link followed her eyes to the retreating forms of Amber and her friends. He looked her over with a sigh. He had hoped they were finally over this after last night at the restaurant but he knew it was still hard for Tracy. Tracy looked up into the eyes of the man that was every girl's dream guy. She couldn't be in front of him in her bathing suit, especially not after seeing Amber in her skimpy two piece that had every guy on the beach looking at her. Tracy finally looked at Link, who was staring at her...only her.

"Come here." Link answered grabbing her hand and pulling her along up the beach, away from their spot in the sand.

"Link..." Tracy called confused. He pulled her to the side of a nearby beach house where less people would see, pressed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She let out a surprised moan and he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. His hands slid down her sides exploring the soft curves of her body. His hands worked their way down her back dangerously close to her behind, then over her hips until they were resting slightly beneath her shirt grazing her bare legs and the hem of her bathing suit. He kissed her until they were both in need of air and when he pulled away she was breathless.

"Wow." Tracy uttered barely able to register that anyone could have seen them, although she was pretty sure the display of affection wasn't exactly children friendly. She stared up at him wide eyed, her heart still racing. She was still reeling from that mind blowing kiss. He rested his forehead against hers before kissing her again. "Link anyone could see." She murmured between kisses even though she really didn't want him to stop.

"Let them." Link answered sucking her lower lip between his. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as hungrily. "I don't know how else to say it for you to believe it, so I guess I'll just show you." He whispered softly sucking and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation and everything he was making her feel.

"Link, we can't do this...especially not here." Tracy protested noticing a family pass by, giving them dirty looks. He leaned his forehead against hers softly caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I think you're sexy. I love your body and the way you look and feel. I don't want Amber or anyone else. There's no one else I'd rather have. I'm all yours." Link promised bringing her hands to his lips and kissing her fingers and the ring he had given her the other night. "You have something they don't." He assured her drawing her attention back to the ring that was a symbol of his feelings and commitment to her. He then placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. A beaming smile spread across her face and his heart seemed to pump faster as the words left his lips and he realized it was true. Never in his life had he needed someone more completely...not since his childhood. It was scary and thrilling. This must have been what love felt like. She wrapped her arms around his neck and this time she boldly kissed him fully on the lips not caring if anyone saw or what they might think.

"You're amazing." Tracy answered softly kissing his lips. She wanted to tell him she loved him but wasn't sure if it was too soon. She didn't want to freak him out. "I've always been yours, even before you knew it." She smiled.

"Now, that you've got me all hot and bothered and refuse to deliver..." Link teased with a mischievous grin. "Can we please hit the water?" He asked before pulling her along with him back to their towels. He pulled her to him reaching for the hem of her shirt once again.

"Okay, but I'm going to leave the shirt on this time." Tracy offered getting the same look she had gotten from Link the first time.

"Tracy." Link answered sounding disappointed like she hadn't believed him.

"It's not you, it's me. I'd just feel more comfortable." Tracy insisted giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Link sighed reluctantly deciding not to push the issue. It bothered him she wasn't comfortable enough around him to swim in her bathing suit but he wasn't going to let that ruin the rest of the day. They ran down the the beach hand in hand, with the hot sand burning their feet. Tracy shrieked when she felt how cold the water was but Link dived right in. She went in up to her knees taking baby steps until Link splashed her with a huge gush of cold water.

"Link!" Tracy cried chasing after him and fully coming into the water. She splashed him back, then dunked him under the water. A water war ensued.

"Ow." Link groaned holding his eye after a vicious splash from Tracy.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked in concern immediately swimming to his side and placing her hands on his face. He flashed her a winning smile, tickled her like crazy then tossed her beneath the water. He swam away quickly to dodge any retaliation, laughing the entire time. Tracy popped back up sputtering water.

"Link Larkin you are such a cheater!" Tracy cried swimming after him. "Hello? Short person here!" She called as he swam further away into deeper water. She could barely keep her head above the water where she was standing! Link swam back over to her with a grin, wickedly biting his lower lip. She playfully swatted at him, then laughed wrapping her arms his neck.

"I'll protect you." Link smiled lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moved them out into deeper water where there was considerably less people. She gently kissed his cold, wet shoulder then the side of his neck and a sensitive spot behind his ear. Link's hands were resting on the back of her thighs firmly holding her in place. He captured her lips in his own with a soft wet kiss. Tracy kissed him back deeply then gasped at the feel of his roaming mischievous right hand cupping the right side of her ass.

"Link." Tracy giggled breaking the kiss.

"Shh...no one can see..." Link whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. He had a point, they were in public but under the water no one could see where his hands were. But Tracy could certainly feel it and his touch had her heart racing. He started kissing her again slyly slipping his hands up the shirt she wore over her bathing suit. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, out in the water so deep, she was at his mercy. She tilted her head, her right hand resting on the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. The water had been freezing earlier, but with him touching her the way that he was and right between her legs, pressed right up against her...she wasn't cold at all. It was the opposite and if they didn't stop soon, well, Tracy wasn't sure they would. He felt so good. She adjusted her legs around his body accidentally rubbing right up against him soliciting a moan. She felt it too and her eyes fluttered at the accidental brush. She tore her lips from his gasping for air.

"We should get back up there. It's probably time for the picnic. I'm sure Seaweed and Penny are probably waiting for us." Tracy offered unable to hide how flustered she was. Link kissed her one last time before pulling them both out of the deep end.

"Your right. Let's go. I'm starving." He smiled still holding her close. She held his hand when they got up to the sand where the water was still splashing their feet.

"Link." Tracy uttered softly and he turned to her with a small smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for being so patient with me. You mean so much to me." She sighed caressing his cheek with her small hand and running her thumb over his lower lip. Link leaned his forehead against hers. If she didn't already have his heart, the look in her beautiful brown eyes would have stolen it. He leaned down pressing his lips against hers.

"Larkin, Turnblad, get your butts up here!" Seaweed called from the beach towel he and Penny were sitting on. It looked as though they had already started setting up the picnic.

"Shut it Stubbs!" Link called putting his arm around Tracy and pulling her close knowing in his heart there was no one else on that beach or in all the world that he'd rather be with than the girl right beside. His heart was hers.

* * *

the end

Hope you guys liked it! Please RR.


End file.
